


Family Vacation

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Australia, Family, Heat Stroke, kangaroos...not Bunny, vacationing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes on his first family vacation with the Guardians...well North and Bunny at least and he's excited but it might come at a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Vacation

I've been asked to do this little fluff about Jack having heat stroke while on vacation with the Guardians. There's actually a lot of them out there so hopefully this one will be a little different.

________________________________________

It was North's fault really. He was the wise guy who declared they needed to start taking "family" vacations at least once a year. Wasn't it enough that they all gathered at his workshop almost every month for a big feast, even that was new. Maybe it wasn't so much North's fault as it was Jack Frost's. Since the boy became a Guardian North and Tooth at been doting over him like two new parents with their first child. The kid was over 300 years old for MiM sake. Sure he looked 14 but will for the rest of his immortal life but he wasn't some new-born babe or small defenseless child. Jack was anything but defenseless. Worse neither seemed to notice how uncomfortable the kid was with all the attention.

No, it wasn't Jack's fault. He tried saying no on a number of occasions, often asking them not to fuss over him. He was happy just to finally have a home and people to talk to, all the special treatment was a little too much.

Sadly, the kid didn't know North like the rest of them or how, once his mind was set, there was no changing it. So they all endured the monthly feasts and yearly vacations. This year was Bunny's turn to choice where they went and after being dragged to Russia and India he was happy to bring everyone to Australia, especially Jack who had really never been there, despite his teasing.

"I've been to the east coast," Jack objected when Bunny brought up that fact, as if put out by staying in the northern hemisphere more often than the south. "I bring blizzards to New South Wales when I head to Antarctica."

"Then you've seen nothing kid," Bunny argued, his furry arms folded across his chest and mind set. "Pack t-shirts and shorts. We're gonna get some color in those pale cheeks of yours. Move it, Frostbite."

Jack was grumbling as he padded to his room, Tooth fluttering excitedly next to him.

North questioned his decision, after all it was late fall in Australia. It took a moment for him to figure out Bunny's reasoning but when he did he clapped him on the back with a laugh. "You do care about boy."

Bunny only snorted. They took the tunnels, one of the conditions Bunny placed if North really wanted a family vacation. They arrive on the Sydney Harbour National Park, an island not far from Sydney. It was still warmer than Bunny really expected and by North's frown, Bunny guessed he was thinking along the same lines. Jack on the other hand was ecstatic. He stared toward Sydney with big crystal blue eyes, wonder and awe evident on his youthful face. Bunny shot North a "told ya so" look before taking charge.

"Alright troops," he said, hopping in front of everyone. "We should set up camp just 'bove the ridge there. There's a nice cluster of trees that will provide shelter should some lil'sprite decide to start a blizzard."

Jack stuck his tongue out making Tooth giggled and Sandy smile. Bunny frowned at them. "Always teaming against the rabbit," he muttered to himself, leading them through the park. It was unnaturally warm for this time of year, but then even the east coast never really got too cold. But with Jack in tow you never knew when an unexpected snow storm might occur.

Tents were set up and soon a roaring fire to heat the cool air. North was regaling everyone with stories as his past, Jack completely enthralled as Bunny just shook his head. He'd heard the old war stories too many times to find entertaining. Of course Tooth and Sandy couldn't stay long. Vacation or not they still had duties and even the short time away cost them. Tooth had her mini fairies to help her but Sandy had no one and conjuring dreams from far distances with distractions such of Jack and North were not ideal. The little gold dreamweaver ruffled Jack's hair and gave everyone a nod before floating away. Tooth kissed Jack on the cheek and a big hug, reminding him to floss before hugging North and Bunny then was gone to.

"So Bunny," North said, leaning back on the log he was sitting on. "What are you're plans for vacation?"

Bunny tilted his head toward Jack. "Thought we'd take the kid sight seeing, seeing as he nevah been here."

"Have too," Jack objected.

"But not the Outback or the tropical regions," Bunny pointed out. "Sadly, the Outback is way to hot," he continued at North concern, even if Jack said he could handle it. "So I was thinking the tropics and grasslands."

North was watching Jack as the boy bounced with excitement. "Bunny, are you sure about this? It can get quick hot."

"Are there Kangaroos?" Jack asked. "The real ones, no you." He gave a cheeky smile.

Bunny lunged at him earning a squeal of laughter as the smaller being dodge out of his way. Bunny gave chase and the two ended up tumbling around on the ground, trying to best each other. Bunny's superior size and strength gave him the advantage and he pinned Jack to the ground.

"Take it back," he growled.

"Never, Kangaroo," the boy sang, not caring that his staff was out of reach or his arms pinned next to his head.

"Take it back."

"Aren't you worried one of the lady kangas might take a liking to you?"

"Take it back!"

"Kangaroo!"

"Boys!" North bellowed but neither listened.

He pressed his weight down hard causing Jack to grunt at the weight on his stomach. "Take it back or Ah won't take ya. Ya can stay here while North and Ah go."

Those crystal blue eyes grew wide. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ah didn't catch that."

"I'M SORRY!" Jack yelled before flopping back dejected. "I won't call you a kangaroo ever again."

Bunny huffed. "Liar, but it'll do for now." He pulled Jack to his feet as he stood.

North put out the fire. He shook his head with a laugh before pulling out a baseball camp and tube of sunscreen. "Before we go Jack needs protection."

The youth groaned and Bunny laughed. Yep, over protective North was not letting Jack anywhere near hot climates without some sort of protection. North was almost obsessive, making sure every inch of bare skin was cover in sunscreen, the baseball hat snug on his head, although Jack kept trying to take it off or turn it and that his staff was in hand. Bunny only shook his head in amusement. By the time North was done Jack was a bundle of nerves and just wanted to get going.

Bunny gave the kid a break and used his tunnels to take them to the grasslands. At first Jack was a little confused by the dry air and limited vegetation. There were brushes and trees but nothing he was used to. The grass was not very high. Bunny saw his confusion and was about to explain when the boy's eyes lit up. "There!" he cried, the wind lifting him in the air. He darted toward a group of kangaroos out a watering hole.

"Jack, wait," North called, grasping the boy's ankle before he got too far.

"Ya'll spook them, Frostbite," Bunny explained as Jack landed beside them.

"But I want to get close," Jack whined. "I've only ever seen them in zoos."

Bunny snorted. "Alright, alight. We'll go slowly. Don't wanna rile them up."

The kid was still bouncing around, as if ants were clawing his tush, but it was rare to see Jack Frost this excited and such a genuine smile adorning his pale lips. They moved to the trees a few meters away from the kangaroos. While they were invisible to humans, animals could see them just fine and invading territory was a great offense until they realized they met no harm. So they watched. Jack was lying on his belly in the low grass, his eyes wide with wonder. North sat off to his right, drinking from a canteen of water while Bunny stayed on Jack's left, keeping a close eye the child and making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. Eventually he settled down next to Jack.

"Watch this," he whispered to the youth before making a strange clicking sound.

A small joey raised its head, its ears straight up and rotating to the sound. Another click and it was hopping toward them, so were two more. Bunny held his paw out, palm up for them to smell. With his free hand he took Jack's and stretched it out where they could sniff him as well. One joey sniffed Jack's fingers then sneezed and backed away. Discouraged jack tried to pull away but Bunny held him in place.

"They're not going to trust ya if yer pulling 'way before they get a good sniff," he instructed reassuringly. "They're just not used ta da cold. Just stay still."

"Okay.." He began chewing his bottom lip, waiting for the joey to come back. After a moment or two it did, followed closely by the others. Jack giggled as one took a tentative lick. When Bunny motioned it was okay he slowly sat up, the three joeys followed him, one going so far as to climb up on his lap to get to his coolness. Jack patted them, amazed that they had taken such a liking to them.

Bunny sat back as well, patting them each in turn as he sent waves of calming magic throughout the herd. Kangaroos weren't naturally this friendly and didn't kindly to people touching their offspring. So far they were doing quite well. North only smiled at him as he took a number of pictures of them.

"Rack off," he told the Guardian of Wonder despite the smile that wouldn't leave him.

They stayed for hours, Jack playing with the joeys, creating small amounts of snow and tricks to entertain his new friends until he lay down and simply stroked them while they climbed all over him. He smiled sweetly as he eyes drooped close.

Bunny shifted. "Ah think we should be going," he said, glancing from Jack to North who was also dozing against a nearby tree. "North? Nick, wake up."

North jumped. "I'm up!" he called, blinking to get his bearings. "Ah, yes, yes. Time to go. Way past dinner."

The Pooka laughed at that. North always thought with his stomach. Shaking his head he knelt next to Jack. The kid actually looked very cute when sleeping. He was quiet, not causing trouble or mouthing back. He looked almost like an angel...except he was flushed. "Jack?"

"Uhm?" The boy didn't open his eyes just adjusted himself a little for comfort.

"Ya okay?"

"I'm hot."

North hurried over, panic suddenly filling him. Bunny shot him a look. Last thing they needed was for Jack to panic.

"Do ya wanna go home?" He ran a paw through Jack's sweating hair. He was soaked. T-shirts, shorts, everything. How could he have lost track of time?

"No. Sleep," Jack murmured, snuggling into the ground.

It would have been funny if it weren't serious. North was staring out the boys arms and legs which he had painstakingly tried to protect. They were what would normally be a healthy color but for Jack it was the beginnings of a sun burn. Even his cheeks were stained pink. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Okay, Jack, you sleep," North said gently as Bunny began moving the joey's away from him. The larger man carefully lifted the boy up and letting Jack's head rest against his chest. Jack, who normally protested to anyone carrying him, said nothing. North looked from the child's peaceful face to Bunny. "He's burning up."

"Watch'a talking, mate?" Bunny stood, concern growing. He held Jack's hat and staff but didn't bother trying to give either back on him.

"Bunny, he has temperature. His skin is hot to touch." In motioned to his bare arms against Jack's bare legs and arms. "We need to take him home."

"No..." Jack whined, suddenly wiggling and trying to push himself out of North's arms. "This is a vacation. We're supposed to have fun. Let's...have fun," he objected between yawns. "I just need nap...for little while." His words became slurred and he snuggled against North and fell asleep.

North, although concerned, looked every bit like a proud father. He held the boy protectively, smiling lovingly at him. Bunny only shook his head. He never had the chance to be a father, no matter how much he wanted children of his own. Although Jack was technically not his, he was the youngest Guardian and only child presently living at Santoff Claussen. The first in hundreds of years. North was entitled to a little happiness and Jack seemed more than fine being spoiled by none other than Santa Clause himself.

"Congratulations," Bunny teased, slapping the larger man on the back. North looked up in confusion. "You're now the proud father of a hormonal teenage winter sprite." He tapped his foot on the ground, opening a tunnel. "We ought'a get 'im home."

"Da, he'll be disappointed though," North agreed sadly.

"We can always try again later. Here, it'll be easier if I..."

"Oh no, Bunny. He's asleep. I will not have him bouncing around in one of your tunnels all the way to the pole." Fishing out a magical globe from his bag with one hand as he tried holding Jack in the other, he whispered Santoff Claussen and threw it in front of him. A portal to North's workshop opened. "You coming?"

"Not on yer nelly," Bunny said, stepping back. Thankfully, with North's arms was full of Jack the large man couldn't drag him in. "I'll clean up the camp and meet you there."

Turned out Jack had a severe case of heat stroke. Nonetheless he was mad that they took him home. Ever more upset when he was sent to bed rest until his temperature returned to normal. The boy sat in his room in a huff, staring out at the vast winter tundra beyond his open windows, the wind playing with his hair. Bunny almost laughed when he saw the kid sulking.

"Come on, Snowflake, ya 'ere melting inta a pile of goo," Bunny teased but Jack didn't rise to the bait he just looked miserable. Sighing, Bunny took a seat on the bed next to Jack. The room was cold, which wasn't unusual but he wasn't fond of it and grabbed the extra blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped it around himself.

"If you're cold you shouldn't be here," Jack said, picking at his hoodie sleeve.

"Nah, I'm good." He wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled him into a one arm hug. "I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? No, I'm the one who-"

"Ya got heat stroke because ah lost track of time."

Jack shook his head, trying to take on the blame but Bunny stopped him.

"No one can expect ya to keep track of time if yer mind is busy playing with the 'roos. Ye're a kid, Jackie. North and Ah should have been more responsible...Ah should'a been. Ah'm sorry."

Jack stared at his hands for a moment, tugging at his thin blanket. "Maybe we could try again? I had a lot and fun and...well, those joeys were kind of cute."

"Sure. When yer better I'll talk Papa North into it."

The look Jack gave to North new nickname made Bunny laugh but he didn't explain.

"Awesome." The boy settled into the mound of pillows and stared up at Bunny. "You know you're right."

"'Bout what, Snowflake?"

"You look nothing like a kangaroo. You're far cooler."

Bunny smiled down at him and ruffled his head. "Damn right."

They did go again. Whenever the weather was cool and Jack was visiting the Warren they'd go topside and play with the wildlife for short periods of times. Jack wasn't as fragile as North liked to think, the kid could handle his own, it was just a matter of understanding time limits.


End file.
